80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Venice
Venice is a location in 80 Days. It is located in Italy and is known as the 'City of Canals' because of the waterways that run through the city instead of roads.' ' Lately Venice has undergone some political and social turmoil with the rise of the breakaway sect of the Artificers Guild known as the Scuola, who have turned their back on the Guild's policies of shunning political power and wealth in favor of obtaining exactly those things. They have begun exerting more and more control over the entire country of Italy, mechanizing its workforce and performing experiments on its people to make them better workers. A resistance movement known as the Zouave, who disagree with the Scuola's beliefs and experiments, have taken to guerrilla tactics and terrorism to root the Scuola and their influence out of Italy. Events Should he arrive at night, Passepartout can have an encounter with a group of drunk party goers taking a late night stroll. One is so surprised by Passepartout's polite bow of greeting that in her drunken state she falls into the canal. Rather than help their friend Fiametta, her friends simply jeer and laugh as the poor girl struggles to swim to shore. If he is feeling particularly heroic, Passepartout can jump into the water and save her himself, though Fiametta will not be particularly grateful. During the day Passepartout will be heckled by a gondolier who he will recognize as Fiametta if he saved her from the canal the night before, though she will not remember him. She seems desperate to make him her customer, rather than let him get into one of the boats owned by her competitor and rival Zorzi; his boats are all captained and piloted by automatons, while Fiametta rows her single boat herself. Passepartout can choose whose boat to get into, or simply walk away from this personal feud altogether. However, if he does decide to ride with Fiametta, she will talk passionately about her dislike of Zorzi and automatons as a whole, declaring them to be soulless as the Pope himself described and continuing by saying that the Scuola are using these infernal devices to strengthen their control over Italy. Ever since the Risorgimento, the Italian Unification, the kingdom has been run by the Scuola in all but name, she rants. If passepartout shows interest in her frustrations she will take a red and grey braid from her cap and present it to him, explaining that the Zouave of Rome still fight the Scuola's control. The Zouave Braid can be a powerful item when it comes to getting the resistance's help later on. If he decides, instead, to throw his lot in with Zorzi and an automaton captain Passepartout will ride in a gondola rowed by a beautiful automaton made of copper and azure Venetian glass with a Carnevale mask over its face. Should he try to make conversation, the automaton will introduce itself as Zorzi Sette and talk briefly of its family and home before lapsing into conversation about Venetian history. Upon their return Zorzi will present Passepartout with a Scuola Medallion, a valuable token here in Italy where the ex-Artificers hold power. Market Arrivals Departures Category:Locations